Twelve
by Kathryn Claire O'Connor
Summary: The last 12 hours before the ball drops & the first 12 hours after. Life can't change all that much in 24 hours, or can it? Lots of pairing! Sequel to "Innocence." Once again, chapter name indicates view-point. Please review!
1. Strauss

Noon

December 31, 2011

"I'll get straight to the point," Strauss said in her usual business-like tone to Hotchner's entire team. "The Bureau has hired a Caleb Curtis as a tech analyst for CAC, since Leah has accepted the liaison position. He will be taking over all the positions Dr. Prentiss would have filled.

Secondly, there has been a change in policy which I would like you to know about. Though it affects some of you more than others, I wouldn't want any of you to feel obliged to report any of your teammates uselessly." She smiled ruefully. They all knew they'd never report each other, useful or not. Hotchner's team was a family, really, and they were fiercely loyal to each other. "The fraternization rules as a whole have been done away with. Somehow, you all are more careful when you have a significant other nearby. That's all. You're dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>Thought I should put that in as a prologue; the story actually starts in the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Reid

**If you interpret the engraving it will ruin everything for quite a few chapters. Just saying.**

* * *

><p>1 p.m.<p>

December 31, 2011

Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid stepped out of the cold outdoors and into the warmth of the high-end jewelry store. He walked to the counter. "I'm here for a one-of-a-kind order for Dr. Spencer Reid." He told the woman behind the counter.

She disappeared into the back and returned a moment later with a jewelry box. Spencer took the box, paid, and went back to his car. The bracelet he held had cost over 2k. _The price of a cheap engagement ring, _he thought ruefully.

He slid into his car and opened the box. A sterling silver bracelet rested on a bed of cotton. Seven plants were engraved on the front. Three white flowers, a maidenhair fern, and three more white flowers. He turned it over reading the inscription on the back. A smile transformed his face as he read, "_Per voi, l'amore della mia vita, il mio unico. Mia moglie_." It was perfect.


	3. Garcia

2 P.M.

December 31, 2011

Penelope Garcia ignored the twinge of her conscience as she parked Esther in front of the radio station. She didn't usually do things like this, but it was for a good cause, and just plain good. It deserved to be heard and Hotch deserved to hear it, and "Marietta" deserved for him to hear it.

She climbed out of Esther, walked up to the radio station, and put a CD case containing a CD and request in the mailbox.

She ran a few more errands and once she was back at her apartment she sent a mass text to everyone in her little BAU family.

Now she just had to wait for 5:15.


	4. Leah

3:30 P.M.

December 31, 2011

Leah Prentiss unlocked the door to her apartment and hurried inside. Spencer would be here soon, and she wanted to try on her dress for the BAU party.

She'd put it on the day she and Spencer had hatched their plan, just to see if it fit. Discovering that it had, she'd added her own layer to their plot, keeping it from even Spencer.

If they were going to surprise Anderson for his trick nine years ago, she figured Spencer could handle a surprise from the same night. It would add to Anderson's angst as well.

She put away the groceries she had bought and went into her bedroom. The dress, made of midnight blue silk and dusted with glitter, hung on a hanger from the curtain rod.

She changed into it, twirling like a little girl in front of the mirror. Calf-length, it flared at the low waist and swished when she swayed, perfect for dancing.

Sighing longingly, she took the dress off. She needed to start cooking for the get together.


	5. Reid 2

4 P.M.

December 31, 2011

Spencer opened the door to Leah's apartment and walked in without knocking. On impulse, he called out, "Honey, I'm home!"

Emily Prentiss's twenty-six year old daughter came into the room smiling. "Did you have a good day at work, sweetheart?" She played along as Spencer hung his messenger bag and suit on the coat stand.

"The team flew back from New York and met with the director; I ran a few errands and then came here. So yes, I did." He pulled his tie off and pushed off his Converse. This had become his second home in a very short period of time; he might as well get comfortable. "And how was your day, my love?"

"I ran some software updates, met with the director, ran a few errands and came here." She laughed ending their playful monologue.

"I have a t-shirt in my bag. Would you mind if I, um, changed?" Spencer asked.

"Go ahead. I was going to start making the food. You can help me when you're done if you want."

"Leah Prentiss is going to let a mere mortal into her kitchen? Me? I'd be honored!"

Leah picked up a throw pillow from the love seat and threw it at him. He laughed and went to change.

When he looked into the kitchen a few minutes later, he couldn't help but stop in the doorway and watch her, though he'd learned the hard way only a few days ago that she didn't like it. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans, barefoot. She danced around the kitchen to the beat of T.D.'s Boogey-Woogey on her radio as she stirred this, added that, and cut up the other.

"You're watching me again, Dr. Reid." She accused. "If you'll help me here, we'll have time to practice our dance for the competition before we're invaded." She told him, handing him a spoon and ordering him to stir the spaghetti.

Coming over a couple of minutes later, she declared it done. She grabbed a strainer from a hook on the wall, twirled, and put said strainer in the sink before dumping the spaghetti into it.

_This,_ Spencer thought. _Feels so right._

Their relationship had changed so much over the past three weeks, from the brother-sister relationship that they had during her college years to-

Leah turned wrong, and Spencer wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling. Righted, Leah grinned and gave him a quick kiss for no real reason before turning back to the dozens of dishes of Italian they were preparing.

-to that.


	6. Hotch

5:10 P.M.

December 31, 2011

Aaron Hotchner slid into the passenger seat of his girlfriend's car. Said girlfriend, Emily Prentiss, slid behind the wheel. Aaron looked in the rearview mirror and watched as six year old Jack, his son, and the son he and Emily had just finished signing the last of the adoption papers for, fourteen year old Declan Prentiss, formerly Doyle, buckled up.

"If we hurry, we can still get to Leah's apartment on time." Emily observed, pulling out of the courthouse parking lot.

"Leah's your daughter, right?" Declan asked.

"Yeah." Emily answered.

"How old is she again?"

"Twenty-six."

Aaron could see Declan doing the math in his head, and he knew Emily was mentally cringing. She had been pregnant at the age Declan was now, Aaron realized.

"Hey," Emily said. "Garcia text said to turn the radio to channel 8 at 5:15."

Aaron obliged. It was 5:14. As the clock switched, the radio DJ said, "Today we got an anonymous song in with a note that asked us to play it at 5:15. It's a really great, touching song. So here we go, by Roman writing goddess Marietta Esposito, here's "Agent Daddy."

Emily swerved on the road. Marietta Esposito was Leah's penname.

They all listened in silence as Leah's sweet, strong voice came through the radio. Within half a minute Emily was crying as Leah sang of "her" Agent Daddy. In the song, Leah sang, "Little bro said he'd dress like a super hero, funny thing is he dressed like you, oh, oh, my agent daddy."

Aaron bit his lip and blinked back tears that he had no business having in his eyes. Jack had dressed like him once for Halloween.

Man, he loved his daughter. Tonight, he vowed to himself, he'd tell her so.

5:30 P.M.

December 31, 2011

Aaron took the steps to Leah's apartment at twice the speed he usually would have. He rapped impatiently on the door. Leah opened it, smiling up at him. They were the first to arrive apparently.

"Did you get Garcia's text earlier?" He asked her coming in side in front of the other three with him.

"Yeah, but I got busy. I didn't turn on the radio."

"Someone, I'd bet my paycheck on Garcia, gave your "Agent Daddy" song to the radio station. That's what she wanted us to hear."

Leah had paled a little, looking at him fearfully. "Did you… like it?"

"Not at all. I loved it, and I love you, daughter." He murmured.

"I love you, too, Dad."

He knew she didn't like a lot of displaying of affection, but he couldn't help it. He wrapped her in a hug and she hugged him back.


	7. Curtis

5:45 P.M.

December 31, 2011

Caleb Curtis hated being late. He had all thirty-four years of his life. Since his ex-girlfriend, Mia, had left him and his three year old son Danny over a year ago, though, his life had been a little crazy. Just when things had been evening out, he'd been caught doing some harmless hacking, and had had to take a federal job in lieu of a jail sentence. Subsequently, he'd had to move Danny and himself from northern Texas to Virginia, which had upset things all over again.

Caleb found the Leah's apartment and, taking a deep breath, knocked on the door. He could hear the New Year's Eve get-together going on inside.

"It's open!" Leah called out.

Caleb opened the door and stepped inside as Leah, his sort-of somehow partner in the BAU, wove towards him. Danny had planted himself firmly behind Caleb and showed no inclination towards leaving the spot.

"My job is, and I quote, to help you 'integrate and acclimate well.' She sounded like she was talking about an animal if you ask me. Anyway, go say hi, mingle. You know some of these people." She called out, "Jack, Henry, come here for a second. There's somebody I'd like you to meet."

Two young boys ran towards them. Danny peeked out from behind Caleb, some of the apprehension leaving his blue eyes. Leah crouched down so she was looking Danny in the eye. He smiled at her and she gave her "little buddy" a quick hug.

"Guys, this is Danny. Danny, this is Jack," She put her hand on the older boy's arm. "And this is Henry. He's three, just like you are."

"Hi." Henry said. "Wanna come play with my dinosaurs with me and Jack?"

Danny looked to Caleb for the okay before he nodded and ran off with the boys.

"Now you next." Leah ordered Caleb, pointing out into the apartment full of people.

"I swear you're worse than my mother." Caleb muttered.

Leah laughed. "Go."

So he complied, looking around the room to see if there was anyone not in a conversation. He noticed a blonde beauty right away. She sat alone on a couch looking with wide, luminous blue eyes at the boys playing in a remote corner of the room.

Caleb wandered around looking for Lynch. He wasn't there yet, so Caleb went and sat on the couch with the forlorn-looking blonde.

"Howdy, I'm Caleb Curtis." He introduced himself, sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

The woman started. "Right, the tech. I'm Jennifer Jareau, JJ, Hotchner's team."

"Hard week?" Caleb asked carefully.

JJ released a gust of air. "My boyfriend broke up with me and turned tail."

"That's tough, huh?"

She nodded. "We'd been living together since before Henry was born. He doesn't understand why Daddy's not coming back. I'm afraid I'm not in much of a party mood. Henry wanted to come so much though. I didn't want to rehash on why I didn't feel like coming. You didn't want to hear all of that, though."

"No, it's okay. I understand." Compassion shot through Caleb. "And it does get better, easier."

JJ raised her eyebrows.

"Danny's mama decided L.A. was more her style than Texas. Skipped out a year ago. Your Henry will get used to it. Kids adjust better than us sometimes, I think."

JJ nodded slowly. "Thanks, Caleb. May I call you Caleb?"

"I'd be glad if you did."

"Come and get it!" Leah called out.

Caleb smiled and told Leah as they gathered around the island, "Now you really sound like my mama."


	8. Reid 3

7:10 P.M.

December 31, 2011

Spencer pulled on his suit. Jessica Brooks had taken the four boys back to her place for the night only a few minutes ago. JJ had convinced Curtis to let Daniel go to Jessica's and Curtis in turn had talked JJ into going to the BAU party at all. Everyone was getting ready to go and Leah was in her bedroom changing.

He felt his eyes widen as she came around the corner. His breath caught, and Anderson stopped in his tracks behind Spencer, whispering an oath.

Leah looked down at the dress, wringing her hands and blushing prettily. Her hair was done up in an elegant upsweep that only Garcia could have been responsible for.

"Is that…" Spencer let the incomplete thought trail off.

"Do you like it?" She asked, biting her thumbnail.

He nodded. "You look more beautiful every time you wear it. That is the dress for the dance, isn't it? The one from college?"

She nodded.

"You were wearing that?" Anderson asked, sounding a little stunned.

Leah nodded, an ornery smile gracing her lips, as she wound her arm around Spencer's. "We had a lot of fun that night didn't we, Spencer?"

He nodded. "Not as much as we're going to have tonight though."

Trepidation filled Anderson's eyes.


	9. Morgan

7:20 P.M.

December 31, 2011

"Derek?" Derek Morgan looked over at Penelope. The two were driving to the Bureau party together.

"What's wrong, Baby Girl?"

"I can't get a hold of Kevin."

"He's a big boy; he's probably all ready at the Bureau."

"No, I've tried that. Secondly, we have a problem."

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"My water just broke."

"What?"

"I'm in labor, Derek ." She listed the hospital and Derek sped towards it, fervently wishing that he had driven a Bureau vehicle so he could've had the police lights. As it was, he cursed slow drivers and drivers in general the whole way there.


	10. Anderson

7:30 P.M.

December 31, 2011

"What's wrong with you?" Seaver asked, walking towards the Bureau with Anderson. "You deflated when Dr. Prentiss came into the room back at her apartment. Is everything okay? Did something happen between you two that we should know about?"

How was he supposed to explain it? "Just an old trick that I think she and Reid are gonna get back at me for."

"With those two, how bad can it be?"

"Do you even remember any of what Reid did during his and Morgan's prank war?"

"Quit being a baby and come on. If you get your due desserts than oh well, at least you got it over with."

He laughed. "That's not helping, Ashley."

"And I repeat, oh well."

8:30 P.M.

December 31, 2011

As would be Anderson's luck, Reid and Leah were the last couple in the dance competition, so he had to wait for an hour to see what they were going to do. By his way of thinking, Ashley was kind of right, between the two of them, it couldn't be anything horrible, and since a dance was how it started, it made sense that a dance was how it would end.

Anderson was unsurprised to hear Michael Buble's "The Last Dance" as the duo stepped out onto the area that had been cleared for the competition. It made sense for them, at least when you looked at it from the inside. He had led Leah on pretty well, and for a while she had all but left Reid in the dust. In the end though, when he let her down, it was Reid she had turned to, where he'd been waiting all along.

They made a good team, and had surprising skill on the dance floor. They were fast-paced and sharp. Leah's hair came out of the upsweep and tumbled in a riot of ebony curls down her back. In the end, she leaned back over Reid arm and he pulled her slowly back up, until their head were bent together, their foreheads touching, chests heaving with the exersion. Reid moved his head slightly, and for a millisecond they kissed.

And Anderson understood his message. _If you hadn't come with that other girl, you could be standing where I am right now._ Anderson smiled. Those two deserved each other.


	11. Leah 2

8:35 P.M.

December 31, 2011

Leah walked off the dance floor with Spencer, his arm wrapped possessively around her waist. That had been amazing!

"You two were wonderful!" Seaver said, completely oblivious to Anderson's, her partner's, wry smile.

"Thanks." Leah replied, catching her breath.

"Hush you two," Kate admonished. "They're going to announce the winners."

Third place went to work partners from counter-terrorism. Spencer and Leah beamed when they were announced as having won second place. First place went to more work partners from white-collar.

So they hadn't actually won, and the only thing they did to Anderson was to get him to remember what he'd done and dwell on it. Nothing worse than the point of a time-out. But it still felt great.

9:10 P.M.

December 31, 2011

"What do you say we blow this Popsicle stand?" Rossi asked no one in general. "I spend too much time in this place as it is. Let's hit the bar."

"Speaking of bars, where's Morgan?" Jordan asked.

"And Garcia? I haven't seen her since we left my place." Leah pointed out.

"Lynch hasn't been around all night." Curtis added.

"I'm betting Morgan found a pretty little woman and went into temporary hiding." Elle volunteered. "Maybe Lynch and Garcia decided to see if they could get the baby to make an early appearance."

Rossi smirked. "And now I suddenly have a desperate desire for a scotch."

9:30 P.M.

December 31, 2011

Leah stood apprehensively in front of the bar, not really wanting to go inside.

Rossi came up beside her. "You've never been inside a bar in your life, have you, Bella?"

Leah shook her head.

"There's a first time for everything." He grasped her wrist and tugged.

"No." She didn't budge.

"Don't make me carry you."

"You couldn't even pick me up!"

But he could. He flung her over his shoulder and took all of a step before she, in the midst of a fit of giggles, yelled for Spencer and kicked Rossi in the thigh.

"Rossi," Spencer came to her rescue. "Don't do that. Don't you know how to treat a lady?" He took her from Rossi, she assumed he would put her down, but he didn't. Instead, he cradled her in his arms, flashing a horribly ornery grin. "You're supposed to hold her like this."

"Spencer," she yelped. "Put me down."

"Promise me you'll go in?"

"No."

"So you're telling me that you can dance a - what was it?"

"A jitterbug." She muttered, knowing that he knew full well what it had been.

"-A jitterbug in the middle of the BAU headquarters, but you can't go inside a bar?"

"Fine, I'll go."


	12. Curtis 2

9:35 P.M.

December 31, 2011

Curtis stood beside JJ in front of the bar, watching as Reid and Rossi kidded around with Leah. "Are they… together?" he asked.

"Nobody's really sure." JJ replied.

"I think we should make sure."

"There's no way Reid is going to say that he's dating his teammate's daughter."

"And Leah's as easy to get to open up as a sprung steel bear trap. But that's not what I meant."

"Well, since Garcia disappeared, I guess it's up to us to do the night's matchmaking."

"Agreed." He was glad that she was finally getting into the spirit of things. "Come on, let's go find our target."

"Target? I thought we we're doing Reid and Leah."

"We are. But we need an unwitting accomplice to hit on one of them." He led her into the bar and pointed to a table for two in the middle of the room. "Let's sit there. We can see everyone."

She nodded and they sat down. Hotch gave JJ a questioning look from across the room where everyone else had gathered.

"We'll be there in a minute." She mouthed.

Hotch nodded, still looking suspicious.

It took them all of five minutes to spot the perfect accomplice.

Caleb was about to get up and ask the guy to help them, when JJ gasped, and tried to hide her face behind her hand as casually as possible.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked.

"Blonde hair, police jacket, coming this way. Don't look! Henry's dad." JJ explained. "What is he doing here? He's supposed to be in New Orleans. Has he noticed me? Is he drunk? Is he still coming this way?"

"Yes on all three counts, now put your hand down and laugh." Caleb ordered.

"What?"

"Look like your having a good time."

She was so flustered that she did.

Caleb grabbed JJ's hand, saying, "I tell you, Jen, that's exactly how it happened. And so I said…"

"JJ?"

Henry's dad was as drunk as New Orleans on Mardi gras.

"Will."

"Who's he?" Will jerked his chin towards Caleb.

"My date."

"Date. We broke up…" The man, Will, began to count on his fingers. "Never mind!" he growled when he couldn't figure up the number of days. "You're not worth it." He was getting mad, and called JJ something that Caleb had never before heard applied to a decent woman.

"Jen," Caleb said quietly, ire rising. "Go get our drinks."

They didn't have any drinks, but JJ silently got up and headed towards the drink bar, looking fearfully between the two men. Will flopped down into the chair she had vacated.

"I mean it," Will slurred. "She's not worth it. She doesn't give a hoot about her kid, much less her man." He used at least a dozen more unrepeatable nouns.

Before the thought had fully crossed his mind, Caleb leaned across the table, pulled Will to his feet by his coat collar, and punched him in the nose with all his might. Will fell onto the table across from them, one that was thankfully unoccupied.

He bellowed, "YOU BROKE MY NOSE!"

Caleb didn't stop to listen to him, pulling him back onto his feet and heading towards the door with him. He threw him onto the sidewalk and walked back inside as the drunken jerk stumbled down the street muttering curses.

As he looked around he saw every BAU agent in the place was staring at him, but no one else had seemed to care.

He looked at JJ. She stood by the bar, hand over her mouth, and eyes the size of silver dollars. Caleb curled and uncurled his fists as he walked towards the man he'd been about to talk to before Will had interrupted.

"Hey, buddy," He said. "See the woman in the blue dress, black hair, looking at us? She's been staring at you all night."

The man smiled.

"Here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna get her to grab some drinks for me, and when she's at the bar, that's when you make your move. Got it?"

The man nodded. "Thanks, man."

Caleb nodded and turned away. He went over to the bar, grabbed JJ, and ordered a beer. He wouldn't actually drink it, but that was the only way he could think to get Leah away from the group. Then he headed towards the others.

"Jen?" JJ asked.

"An easy pet name." he explained.

"Do you want to tell us what that was about?" Katie asked.

"Nothing I can in good conscience repeat." Caleb muttered as Leah got out, letting them into the booth.

"You forgot your beer." JJ said, once they were both settled.

"Can you get it, since you're on the outside?" Caleb asked Leah.

"Sure." She shrugged, got up, and wove her way through the crowd.

Here went nothing.


	13. Reid 4

10 P.M.

December 31, 2011

_Leah's been gone for a few minutes, _Spencer thought, looking around. His cellphone buzzed with a text message. It was from Leah.

_!_

Huh. He looked around again, this time spotting her by the bar. With another man.

"Is he flirting?" Spencer asked Rossi, pointing the man out.

"So it would appear."

So Leah wanted help.

"Hey, JJ, can I borrow your ring?"

JJ took off the ring Will had given her with Henry's birthstone in it and handed it to him, her eyebrows rising. Spencer took his credentials out of his pocket and displayed them in his shirt pocket. He grabbed JJ's ring and headed for the bar.

In college, he and Leah hadn't had the upper-hand in the strength department, so they'd often-times used a ruse. Now called for one of those ruses, since he was pretty sure he couldn't bring himself to break a random guy's nose.

He walked over to Leah, and slung his arm around her shoulders, pretending not to notice the other man. "Hey, babe, I found your engagement ring." He held up JJ's ring. "It was at my place."

Leah looked at the ring as if it were the Christmas present she'd always wanted. "Yay!" She put it on her ring finger, and that was when Spencer looked at the man.

"Who's your friend."

"Nobody." The man answered for Leah while glaring at Spencer's credentials, slinking away.

Leah turned towards Spencer, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I could kiss you right about now, you know that?"

"That may be a good idea. Your friend's still looking at us."

So she did.

After a long moment, Spencer pulled reluctantly away. "He's gone now."

"So what. We can blame Caleb's beer." She kissed him again.

"You never touched it." Spencer objected.

Leah pulled away and grabbed the beer. "I'll deliver this. After that, what do you say we get out of here?"

"I'd- I'd like that." He had something different in mind though. He had been waiting to get her alone all night.

Leah took Spencer's hand, and they went back to the others, who were all in various stages of glee or shock. Apparently they had been watching the show.

Leah slammed the beer down on the table in front of Caleb. She held JJ's ring out to her.

"I don't want it." JJ told her.

"Pawn it." Leah suggested.

JJ nodded and took it, dropping it into her purse. Leah grabbed her jacket and purse, Spencer put away his credentials, and they headed out into the night.


	14. Leah 3

10:45 P.M.

December 31, 2011

"Spencer, are you okay?" Leah asked.

He'd driven her to a deserted coffee shop, a place much more to their taste than the crazy bar. And now he was shaking almost like a leaf.

"Yeah."

He forced himself to stop shaking and took a drink of his sugar-laden coffee.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean we had to do anything, at the bar I mean." She hated it when she got so tongue-tied. Life was so much easier on paper.

"Yeah. It's just, um, I bought you something." He pulled a jewelry box out if his messenger bag and laid it on the table. "For you."

It wasn't small enough to be ring box. She wished. Sigh.

"Thanks." Leah said, picking it up and opening it.

The noise of cardboard sliding against cardboard was loud in the utter silence of the café. A sterling silver bracelet rested inside. There were engravings on both sides. It was the front that caught her attention. Seven plants, most white flowers, were engraved in it.

Wait a second. A white lily: that stood for Virginity; Purity; Majesty; its Heavenly to Be with You. She smiled, then looked at the second flower, ACACIA BLOSSOM: Concealed Love; Chaste Love. Third, white violet: Let's take a Chance on Happiness. In the middle, a green maidenhair fern: Secret Bond of Love. The fifth, stephanotis: Happiness in Marriage.

She began to shake a little.

Sixth, daisy: Innocence; Loyal Love; I'll Never Tell; Purity. Seventh, white carnation: Sweet and Lovely; Innocence; Pure Love; Woman s Good Luck Gift.

She turned it around with shaking hands and read the engraving on the back. Per voi, l'amore della mia vita, il mio unico. Mia moglie. _For you__, __the love__of my life__, __my only__. __My wife__._

"Spencer?" She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Is this a- your- are you proposing?"

"Yes. If you want it. You don't have to, and I understand if you don't, and-"

"Yes." Leah stopped him. "Yes, Spencer. I accept."

She put the bracelet on and kissed him.

He blinked. "Yes?"

"Yes. A thousand times yes. Always, always yes."


	15. Reid 5

10:50 P.M.

December 31, 2011

Spencer looked at Leah, his mind going so fast it was blank, as he sat back against the back of the booth. "Yes. You said yes."

"I did." She giggled. "Why a bracelet, Spencer? Why not a ring?"

"For when we're on cases. People will think we're less professional if they know we're married." _We're married. _It sounded so good to his ears. "This way you can wear it all the time. And we can wait to tell your parents if you want."

"Or if you want."

He nodded.

"Hey, Spencer? Let's go for a walk."

"Where to?" he asked, getting up, though he all ready knew her answer.

"I don't know." They'd done this a lot during college, when they just wanted to leave it all behind. They'd leave whatever they were doing and just walk together and talk.

He helped her in to her coat, loving the way her bracelet flashed in the light.

11:50 P.M.

December 31, 2011

"Spencer?"Leah asked as they walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. "Did I ever cross your mind when I was gone?"

Remembering something he had read online, he answered, impulsively lying. "No."

She paused. "Do you like me?"

That was a stupid question. "No."

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No."

"Would you live for me?"

That was a little dramatic for her tastes. "No."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No."

"Choose-me or your life."

He wasn't entirely certain that she was kidding now. "My life." She huffed and tried to pull her hand out of his. He held on. "Leah," He murmured, lovingly. "The reason you never crossed my mind is because you were always on my mind. The reason why I don't like you is because I love you. The reason I don't want you is because I need you. The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left. The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you. The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you. The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life."

She called him an idiot, smiling all the while and kissed him.

"So," Leah asked. "Since we can get married whenever we want, when do we want?"

"I'd do it now if we could."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"We've been circling the courthouse for thirty minutes."

"Well…" He smiled down at her. "Let's go."

They ran up the steps to the courthouse hand-in-hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! Don't forget to review. Thanks.<strong>


	16. JJ

11:55 P.M.

December 31, 2011

JJ said goodbye to everyone as she and Caleb split from the group going to their respective cars. Caleb had volunteered to take her home, saying it was on the way to his own place.

"Our resident geniuses never did come back, did they?" She asked, all ready knowing the answer.

"Nope. You don't think they'd…"

"If you would have asked me that before Christmas, I would have said no in a heartbeat, but…"

"But what?"

"You can't tell anyone or I have a feeling very bad things will happen in the technological realm of my life. Swear?"

"I swear."

So JJ filled him in on the way Spencer's suit, and subsequently Spencer, had spent at least a night at Leah's on Christmas.

Caleb whistled. "I wonder where they are now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please reveiw! You can even tell me I'm crazy if you want. :)<strong>


	17. Leah 4

Midnight

January 1, 2012

"You may now kiss your bride." The justice of the peace said.

Leah gasped when Spencer swept her off of her feet and, the same as thousands of couples; they kissed as cheers for the New Year split the air outside.

Once they were back outside, Leah asked, "What got in to you back there? That was so unlike you."

Spencer grinned suavely and said, "This is a night unlike any other, so it fit. Now why don't we go back to your apartment..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, but could you please reveiw anyway? Thanks. :)<strong>


	18. JJ 2

1 A.M.

January 1, 2012

JJ rolled over in bed and answered her ringing cell phone. "Jareau."

"Hey, JJ," Morgan greeted.

"Where have you been?" She was aggravated with their Chicago-native Casanova.

"At the hospital."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Penelope's in labor. Dr. Cooley says the baby should be here within the hour."

JJ threw off the covers. "I'm on my way. Who else have you called?"

"No one. JJ, there's something else you should know. I checked Penelope's voicemail on her phone for her earlier. Kevin was in a wreck."

JJ stopped with one shirtsleeve on. "Is he okay?"

"Not exactly. He died on impact."

"Oh Pen, poor, poor Pen."

"I haven't told her yet. I want someone else here for her."

That sprung JJ back into action. "I'll call the others on the way. They'll want to know. Anybody she's specifically asking for?"

"She says she wants 'her understudies'."

"Caleb and Leah. I can pick Caleb up and call Leah."

"Thanks JJ."

"She's family, Morgan."

1:15 A.M.

January 1, 2012

Caleb slid into the passenger side of JJ's car and she sped towards the hospital as he closed the door. She dialed Spence's number on her cell phone. She'd been trying to get a hold of Leah, but her phone wasn't on. She thought Spence might know how to reach her.

"JJ," The phone was answered. "If this is a case, I swear-"

"Pen's in labor. Morgan is all ready there, and Caleb and I are on our way."

JJ heard blankets being thrown off and a lot of feet pattering around.

"I'll call Mom."

"Come again?"

"Mom, I said I'd call Mom."

"Leah?" A smile found its way to JJ's face. "Where you in bed?"

"It's one in the morning, of course I was!"

"Hm. So it's one in the morning, you were in bed, and there's more than you running around in that bedroom."

Caleb's eyebrows shot up.

"You don't know that."

"Okay, then why did you answer Spencer's phone?"

Caleb's jaw dropped, and curses the likes of which no nun would have ever allowed filled JJ's ear. JJ burst out laughing.

"Jennifer Jareau, if you tell, I swear you'll find a virus on your computer the likes of which even Caleb couldn't help."

"I've gotta call Hotch. You better hope you get to the hospital before him or Emily though."

She hung up. She and Morgan would tell the whole story once everyone was together at the hospital.


	19. Leah 5

1: 40 A.M.

January 1, 2012

Leah sat beside Spencer, drying the last of her tears in the silent waiting room. Everyone, Hotchner's team plus Caleb, had gotten to the hospital only a few minutes ago. Morgan and JJ had wasted no time in filling them in on Kevin. It was so sad.

JJ cocked her head toward Leah's wrist. The bracelet. Leah pushed it further up on her wrist, inside the sleeve of her shirt. She didn't feel like telling them right now. It didn't seem fair.

"The doctor's coming." Morgan said, nodding towards the doorway.

Leah's heart flew to her throat as she looked up. The man was smiling, a smile that was so familiar it hurt to look at it. She vaguely heard her mother yelp. No one else noticed though, as the doctor, Doctor John Cooley, said, "She's fine. A baby boy. He's doing wonderfully, six pounds…" He trailed off as he caught sight of Leah.

Leah looked away, and the doctor looked at her mom.

"Doc, are you all right?" Morgan asked. "Can I see Penelope?"

"Um, yes. Fine. You can go in up to six at a time if you're family."

Morgan, JJ, and Hotch looked at one another and stood. Rossi did as well. Caleb and Reid followed. _No! _Leah mentally screamed. _Don't all leave us here with him! Stay with me Spencer! _ But she just watched as they left.

"Room 124." Dr. Cooley said to their backs.

Once they had disappeared around the corner, the doctor stepped further into the room. "Leah? Are you Leah Prentiss?"

"Yes." This was almost too much.

Dr. Cooley swallowed, looking around the room, not sure what to say.

"John…" Emily trailed off. They were all at a loss of what to say as they looked at each other, Emily at John, John at Leah, his daughter, and Leah at the floor.

This was not how you were supposed to begin a year.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reveiw. Thanks!<strong>


	20. Morgan 2

1:45 A.M.

January 1, 2012

Derek knew JJ was looking at him, waiting for him to start, to tell Penelope what was going on, but he couldn't. She was offering to let Rossi hold the baby, Richard, smiling as if someone had just handed her the solar system. Derek looked to Hotch. He really, really didn't want to do this.

Hotch sighed and took a seat beside the bed. "Penelope," Hotch said softly. "There's something you need to know."

"What's wrong? Did the doctor say something was wrong with Rich?"

"No, nothing like that. It's Kevin."

She practically shut down at the mention of his name. Weird.

"What about him? Did you find him?"

Hotch nodded. "There was an accident, a car wreck. He passed on, Penelope. On impact, he wasn't in pain. I know that doesn't help, but it was over quickly."

She looked away, before a brittle laugh formed escaped her throat.

"Baby Girl?" Derek asked, going to the other side of the bed and taking her hand. "It's okay to be upset."

Her next words stunned him. "He got what he deserved."

"Pen?" JJ asked, moving to stand beside Derek.

"He was cheating on me, whenever he could. With some bank teller. But I guess it helps that he was cheating on her too."

Derek's blood boiled. Penelope wiggled her hand in his and she realized he was holding on to it too tight.

"It's not cheating if it's your wife." Reid pointed out mildly.

"I didn't say it was. You know that red-head barkeep from D.C.? Her too."

Derek wanted to punch something. Badly. How could anyone treat someone as precious as Penelope Garcia like that? It wasn't right.

"You won't begrudge me if I don't grieve, will you?" Penelope asked.

They all agreed that they wouldn't.

Caleb and Rossi left so that Emily and Leah could come in.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me!<strong>


	21. Leah 6

2 A.M.

January 1, 2012

Leah listened as Rossi quietly explained what Penelope had revealed, and with her mother stepped inside the hospital room, so glad to have escaped a conversation with her father. _Her father._ She knew him from extensive tech look-up, but had never actually met him. To meet him coincidently like this, at this hour, after the last few hours she had had… She didn't want to think about it. She needed to be there for Penelope. John could come later.

"Spence, do you want to hold him?" JJ asked, handing the baby over when he didn't answer.

Rich wiggled for a moment before settling into an awe-struck Spencer's arms.

"Hey, G-man," Penelope remarked. "You're good at this. You'll make a good dad one day."

Leah froze at the thoughts that came to mind, quickly putting pieces together in her mind. She wasn't on any form of birth control, had never had a need to be. At her apartment they'd had no protection whatsoever. To make matters worse, she'd agreed two months ago in Rome to take an experimental long-lasting fertility pill to see if there were any side effects. The project had since been cancelled because it worked to well. All of the women who had taken it had gotten pregnant with numerous fetuses at once, upwards of five.

It sounded like a stupid sci-fi movie, she knew. Oh, curses, curses, curses.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah said it, not me. It sounds sci-fi, but it has a point later on, I promise. Please reveiw! Take part in the poll on my profile, please. I need help deciding.<strong>


	22. Cooley

2:05 A.M.

January 1, 2012

John Cooley watched from the doorway of the room as the color drained from Leah's face. She swooned. John was there in two steps and caught her elbow so she didn't fall.

"I'm fine." She said, pulling her arm away.

"Are you sure?" the grad-student guy she'd been sitting by asked.

"Yes." Leah grated through her teeth.

"Positive?" the man sitting in the chair asked.

"Yes, Dad."

Huh? Emily wasn't married. He was her dad, even if he had been a name on a piece of paper for her whole life. He should be glad for her, really, he should.

2:30 A.M.

January 1, 2012

John was still with the group of people, now they were in the waiting room, getting ready to go home. They were trying to decide who, or if someone, should stay with Mrs. Garcia-Lynch.

"She doesn't want anyone to stay." The man who had brought her in said. "She's very sure she'll be fine on her own."

"Under normal circumstances that would be fine. Physically, it still is, but mentally and emotionally, I think she needs a friend at least in the building overnight." John told them.

"I'll stay." Leah volunteered.

"She may be more apt to talk to me." Leah's step-dad observed.

"It's Declan's first night as a Prentiss. Weren't you going to have a sleep-over at Jessica's with Mom and Jack?"

"I'm sure they'd underst-"

"Stay with your family." John cut in, sharper than he had intended.

The man gave him a studying look before nodding in agreement.

"There's a couch in my office you could sleep on if you want." John offered Leah.

"See," Leah waved a hand towards him. "It's all settled. Everybody go home. We'll all still be here in the morning."

7:30 A.M.

January 1, 2012

John walked into his office after clocking out. Leah sat curled on the couch, typing on her laptop. Sunlight glinted off her ebony curls. By the gods of Greece, she looked like Emily.

"Hey." He greeted softly.

"Hi." She smiled hesitantly up at him, and continued typing.

"Did you sleep well?"

He saw her debating her answer. "I didn't sleep at all, actually."

"Is it something you'd like to talk about?"

Another debate went on in her pretty little head.

"Do you promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course."

The torrent that came next took him by surprise. He gathered from it that she expected that she had been impregnated in the early hours of the morning, interspersed with nonsense things about autism, fertility pills, schizophrenia, a hidden marriage, how her job was supposed to work into everything, and what was she supposed to tell the team, especially Spencer.

"Well, first, you tell your Spencer." John said; rubbing the troubled young woman's back. "Don't leave anything out, autism and schizophrenia or none. Agreed?"

She nodded. "What if-"

"Can I give you a piece of advice? There's too many 'what if's right now. Just tell him the truth, and if something happens, you cross that bridge when you come to it."

"_Grazi, Papa_."

John smiled. "Any time, _mia dolce_."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review and take part in the poll, please! Thanks for all your great support! :)<strong>


	23. Leah 7

11:55 A.M.

January 1, 2012

Leah and Spencer were moving his things into her apartment and her _papa's_ words kept running through her mind.

"Are you ready for lunch yet?" Spencer asked, adding another book to her all ready crammed bookshelves.

"Sure."

"Is everything all right?" Spencer asked as he followed her to the kitchen.

She decided to take the plunge. "Do you realize that we didn't have any protection last night?"

He stopped in the middle of laying a loaf of bread on the counter. It hung swinging in mid-air as he asked, "Women take birth control, right?"

"I haven't. I actually did quite the opposite." And again she explained the entire predicament, ending it with, "Whatever happens, happens, I guess."

"But it's not for sure." Spencer said uncertainly. "I'm not ready for that. There's a chance, right, that you're not…" He let the thought trail off.

"Yeah, true. But, Spencer, there's every chance that I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review and take part in the poll, please! Thanks for all your great support! :)<strong> **Look for the next installment, "Thoughts of a Family."**


End file.
